Hangover they don't deserve
by Beans On Toast
Summary: A shocking discovery in the toilets leads the CSIs to events that occured the night before. Please read and review. CaRWash.
1. Chapter 1

"You look rough!" Eric Delko greeted his colleague Ryan Wolfe cheerily. "How much did you have to drink last night?"

"Not as much as you." Ryan mumbled burying his head in his hands.

"Yes, that is true, but I can handle my drink." He said pouring himself some coffee. "How is Calleigh this morning anyway? I heard she hasn't come in yet. Actually I'm surprised you have dared to show your face today, I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd have never come to work again."

"Shut up! This is all your fault."

"How is it my fault that you decided to drunkenly kiss Calleigh in front of the whole of CSI?"

"You and your stupid drinking contest…" Ryan grumbled into his hands.

"Hey! It is not stupid." Eric told him. "If you couldn't handle it then you shouldn't have joined in!"

"Hmm. But then you wouldn't of…" Ryan's sentence was cut short by the sound of screaming down the corridor.

Instantly Eric and Ryan un-holstered their guns and made their way over to the ladies toilets where the screaming was coming from.

At the other end of the corridor they saw Horatio do the same. As they reached the Ladies toilets the screaming stopped and Horatio quickly entered the room, gun drawn closely followed by Eric and Ryan. They were shocked by what they saw.

Natalia Boa Vista was stood in the middle of the room holding a picture. Surrounding her were other pictures, the whole room was covered in what appeared to be blood of some kind.

All three CSIs holstered their weapons and picked up a picture from the ground.

"It's Calleigh." She told them between sobs.

In the picture a very pale Calleigh was lay on a wooden floor covered in blood. She looked dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great replies, I really appreciate it. You guys are amazing! **

An odd silence hung over the deserted street. Everyone was at work, just another typical day in Miami. The sun glared down from a cloudless sky onto the two CSIs who were swiftly approaching their colleague's apartment hoping to find her alive and well and that somebody was playing a sick joke on them. In the back of their minds both Horatio and Eric knew they were just kidding themselves. Somewhere, probably in her own apartment Calleigh was lying in a pool of her own blood, unconscious or even dead.

Just under twelve hours ago they had been on the very same street making sure that miss Duquesne got home safely after what had been quite a revealing night at the pub. Apart from the fact that Ryan had been more than slightly drunk and red-faced with embarrassment there was nothing unusual about the previous night. They had watched Calleigh enter her apartment and wave goodbye.

As the pair approached Calleigh's apartment a sense of dread filled them. Images of blood covered walls, smashed glass and her lifeless body appeared to flash before their eyes. They had both been to their fair share of bloody crime scenes they knew what they should expect whether they wanted to or not.

After what seemed a lifetime they finally arrived at her front door. They found it locked. Both CSIs reached into their pockets and pulled out their keys. Apparently Calleigh had trusted them both enough to give them keys to her apartment.

'Just how many people have keys to this apartment?' Eric pushed that thought away instantly as Horatio unlocked the door. Calleigh wasn't stupid, he doubted she would consider giving her keys to anyone outside of the lab.

Slowly Horatio opened the door and slipped silently into the apartment followed by Eric. Everything seemed to be in place as far as either of them could tell from their few visits to the apartment. After taking a look around nothing seemed to be missing or out of place and it soon became obvious to them that the pictures of Calleigh were not taken in the apartment and that Calleigh had not been taken away from the safety of her apartment against her will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the replies!**

"Yeah I saw her. 'Bout 2am this morning when I got home she was on her way out." The man told Eric leaning lazily on the doorframe wearing only his boxers.

"How did she seem?" Eric asked, glad to have found someone who was at home.

"In a hurry but she still said hi to me." He told Eric "She always does."

"Ok," Eric said finishing his notes. "Thanks for your time."

"No problem mate." The man said shutting the door.

"Horatio" Eric called over to his boss who was leaving Calleigh's apartment. "Neighbour says he saw Calleigh around 2am this morning leaving in a rush."

"She took her gun will her." Horatio told him in his usual calm manner.

"Do you think she was in some kind of trouble?"

"I don't know…" Horatio told him pulling out his cell.

---

"Ok, I'll get straight onto it Horatio." Ryan told his boss before putting down the phone.

"Is there any news?" Alexx asked him. They had been working in the lab in silence, each one of them thinking about the pictures of Calleigh. They hadn't managed to get any fingerprints from the toilets or the pictures.

"Calleigh left her apartment at around 2am. She took her gun with her. Horatio wants me to start going through her recent case files and search her locker and desk for anything out of the ordinary." Ryan told her.

"Why search her locker?" Alexx asked him.

"He must think that there is something else going on that we weren't aware of." Ryan told her shrugging.

"Why? Because she went for a walk? Maybe she just needed to clear her head after what happened last night." Alexx said, not willing to believe Calleigh wouldn't confide in her about any problems she was having.

"Because of me?" Ryan asked her angrily.

"No, sugar, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that…"

"No, your right Alexx." Ryan said leaving the room.

---

_Flashback _

_"Hey, happy birthday!" Calleigh said hugging her fellow CSI James Higgins._

_At the other side of the room Ryan watched them. It was obvious to him that James had a thing for Calleigh but Calleigh was his. Well not yet but soon they would be together. He had it all planned out but James was getting in the way he thought to himself as he ordered another drink to drown his sorrows in._

_"Hey Ryan you wanna join me and Dan in a little drinking contest?" Eric asked him. " The person who can drink the most shots in 2 minutes wins."_

_"Yeah ok Delko, you're on!" Ryan said following Eric over to Dan who was sat at the other end of the bar with shot glasses in front of him._

_Two minutes, 23 shots later Ryan was victorious and very drunk._

_"Maybe you should go home, mate." Eric said catching Eric as he stumbled._

_Ryan wasn't listening; he needed to talk to Calleigh._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the replies!**

It was too hot. Her throat was dry, her head throbbing rhythmically. 'I must have drank more than I thought last night.' She thought to herself as she finally dared to open her eyes.

She sat up instantly gasping at the sharp pain that shot through her side. This wasn't her bedroom, in fact this wasn't anyone's room, it looked like a shed. There was mud all over the floor, broken buckets were lent against the wall and there was a makeshift shelf with only a hammer on it.

She looked down at herself; she was covered in blood. Was it her own? She checked herself over. Her arms were covered in bruises and scratches, as were her legs. She reached up to her head painfully. She was bleeding. She looked down to her side that was now throbbing in pain; she'd been stabbed. It didn't look too deep but it was still bleeding slightly.

She closed her eyes again, the sunlight streaming through the windows was blinding, what the hell happened?

Opening her eyes again her first instinct was to call someone but she couldn't find her mobile so she settled for getting out of there. She stood up painfully, stumbling at first but she soon regained her balance.

---

"PD found it about 20 minutes ago as soon as they saw what was in it they called it in." Detective Frank Tripp told Horatio, Ryan, Eric and Alexx as they approached an abandoned car at the edge of the road.

"The body is that of David Froggatt a college drop out, looks like he was stabbed." Frank told them.

"OK, Eric I want you to start printing the vehicle and Ryan you take the perimeter." Horatio instructed.

"That's not all Horatio." Frank told him. "In the trunk of the car we found blood and more pictures of Calleigh. We believe the blood is hers and we also found a phone and a set of keys that could belong to her."

---

"I've checked Calleigh's recent cases. There's nothing unusual, three suicides and a dead homeless guy. Also her locker and desk had nothing out of the ordinary in them." Ryan informed the group, which were gathered in the morgue around the dead body that they had found in the car.

"What've you found Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"He died from the stab wound. He got himself into a bit of a fight, there are lots of scratches on his arms and face and a bite mark on his hand. I also pulled some skin from under his finger nails and sent it to Valera."

"Good work Alexx. Eric what about the prints?" Horatio asked.

"I managed to pull three different sets off the inside of the car and also I have confirmed that the keys and phone in the car are Calleigh's. I left Natalia running the prints."

As Eric finished both Natalia and Valera came rushing into the morgue.

"I've got something!" They both said together.

"OK, you first Valera."

"The skin from under the man's finger nails is Calleigh's. Also the bite mark on his hand was made by Calleigh." She told them.

"So it looks like Calleigh put up a fight" Alexx told them with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Also the blood in the boot of the car is Calleigh's however, the blood in the toilets is that of our dead guy, not Calleigh." Valera told them.

"I ran all three sets a finger prints, one set belong to David Froggatt, one set belong to Calleigh and the other set belong to a man called Billy Richards, he owns an apartment near Calleigh's." Natalia informed them.

"Eric, Ryan, your with me. Natalia I need you to see if Calleigh has ever met Billy Richards or David Froggatt." Horatio told them leaving the morgue.

---

"Damn it!" Calleigh cursed under her breath as she fell face first to the ground. The pain in her head and side wasn't getting any better. She could see the deserted road ahead of her. If she could reach it then maybe someone would find her.

The afternoon sunlight was beating down on her. She was hot, thirsty and she was almost certainly dehydrated but she was determined to make it to the road, she wanted to survive this and find out what had happened to her and who had done it.

She began to crawl through the dry grass hoping that someone had noticed she was missing. She spotted something in the dirt in front of her and she crawled over to it. It was a polaroid of her, in the shed looking dead. She couldn't stop the tears that began to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Miami Dade PD!" Horatio called as they entered the apartment through the open door. "Mr Richards?" He called as they began to look around.

"There isn't anyone here." Eric told him from the kitchen.

"Horatio, I've got something!" Ryan called from the bedroom. "Maybe this is where Calleigh is." He told them showing them a picture of a run down shed. "There are more pictures of her as well and some of David Froggatt's body."

"I think I know where that is." Horatio told them leaving the apartment. "I'll call Frank and let him know where we're going."

---

Flashback

"Hey Calleigh! Can I have a word with you?" Ryan shouted over the music, making his way over to where Calleigh and James were drinking at the bar, bumping into people on his way.

"Ryan are you drunk?" She asked him as he reached where they were stood.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter." He told her, placing his hands in hers and leaning in to kiss her. She moved away instantly, shocked and confused.

"Ryan what the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed at him, causing everyone in the pub to fall silent and watch what was going on.

"Calleigh, I love you!" He told her, still shouting.

"Ryan, you're drunk!" She told him, picking up her bag and leaving the pub.

"Calleigh, please…" he shouted, trying to go after her only to be stopped by Eric and Dan.

"Leave it Ryan." Eric told him, watching as Alexx followed Calleigh outside." Sort it out when she has calmed down and when you're not drunk!"

---

She didn't know what to do. She had been sat on the edge of the road for over an hour and not a single car had passed her. She finally felt like she had the strength to get up and walk but at the moment she had no sense of direction and didn't have a clue which way would take her home. She had spent the last five minutes trying to decide which way to go.

Eventually she decided to go right and she started walking, every other step she took was painful on her bare foot, somewhere along the way she had lost a shoe. The sun was still beating down on her beaten body and she soon became tired again but she continued to walk, she wasn't willing to give up hope quite yet. That was her first mistake.

Her head was throbbing more than ever and she could still feel her blood trickling down the side of her face. Blood was still oozing out of the stab wound on her side as well, just thinking about it made her feel dizzy. The road in front of her was becoming more and more blurry and Calleigh had to stop and try and focus again. 'Another mistake' she thought to herself. As soon as she stopped she felt herself begin to sway and she fell into darkness, her body dropping limply to the floor.

---

They could see the shed now. It stood alone surrounded by nothing but dirt and grass just like it did in the pictures they had found. Horatio was driving the CSI truck, which was the first in a line of emergency vehicles.

As soon as they stopped outside the shed Horatio, Ryan and Eric all jumped out of the truck and into the rundown shed. They were met with the stench of blood, which covered the majority of the floor. This was definitely where Calleigh had been but where was she now?

"That's Calleigh's shoe." Ryan told them shining his flashlight over the floor where a shoe had been carelessly discarded.

"Horatio there's a blood trail and footprints leading away from here, there's also tyre tracks heading in the same direction." Eric told him pointing in the opposite direction to where they had come from.

"Right Eric I want you to begin processing, me and Ryan are going to follow the tyre tracks.

---

"Horatio, " Ryan called over to his boss. "I've got some more pictures of Calleigh, they have blood on them." He told him showing him the pictures.

"Look at this Ryan." Horatio told him pointing to some marks in the dirt. "It looks like someone has crawled through here recently and whoever it was was bleeding."

"Do you think it was Calleigh?" Ryan asked.

"If it was she was injured and was heading towards the road." Horatio told him walking towards the road.

"Which way do you think she went?" Ryan asked Horatio as they reached the road.

"It looks like she was sitting here then she stood up and went right." Horatio told him looking down at the dirt. "I don't think she would have got far, she was probably tired." He said heading off down the road.

"Ryan do you see what I see?" Horatio asked calmly about five minutes later, pointing at the side of the road in front of them.

"Yes I do!" He replied breaking into a run.

"Calleigh! Calleigh can you hear me?" He shouted as he reached her.

"She isn't breathing!"


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter – Thanks to everyone who has replied!**

In those two minutes everything seemed to stand still. Every second that Calleigh didn't take a breath seemed to last a lifetime

Flashback

She lay awake; the silvery light from the moon trickled through the gap in her curtains illuminating the dark bedroom. Images of the night played constantly in her mind. Did he really love her or was it just the alcohol talking?

Feeling suddenly hot, she leapt out of bed and dressed quickly. Grabbing her gun, mobile and keys she walked swiftly out into the night, the frosty air cooling her flushed cheeks.

She thought about going back, she knew she was stupid for venturing out in the dark on her own but she had to talk to him, she had to find out how he really felt.

She swept the loose hair out of her face as she fought her way through the dark streets paying no attention to the world around her, she was thinking of him.

Without warning she stumbled over an object, falling forward, grazing her hands and tearing her pants. Cursing under her breath she sat up wearily to examine her injuries.

"You alright there ma'am?" A man asked, approaching her from the shadows.

From the light of the streetlight she could see he was wearing ripped blue jeans and a faded, baggy grey hoodie. His hair was dark and un-kept and his face dark.

She didn't like the look of him, what was he doing out here so late? What was she doing out so late? As she reached for her gun she felt the cool metal of a blade against her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

---

The sound of the door opening brought them all out of their thoughts and they all turned to look at the woman in a white lab coat who was approaching them.

They had all been waiting for news of Calleigh's condition. They had arrested Billy Richards but he wasn't talking. No one quite knew what had happened to Calleigh and exactly how bad her injuries were, all they knew was that she had been taken for surgery.

The woman looked around at each of their faces; each one was looking back trying to read her expression, waiting for her to talk.

"I'm Doctor Stevenson, one of the surgeons who operated on detective Duquesne. I'm pleased to inform you that the surgery went well and that Miss Duquesne woke up a little while ago."

"How is she?" Horatio asked.

"She's still a little bit drowsy, I'm not sure she's totally aware of her surroundings or what happened to her but she's asking for someone by the name of Ryan."

"That's me." Ryan told her.

"You can go in and see her." She told Ryan who immediately stood up and left the room leaving the doctor to talk with the rest of the team.

---

He could see her through the window; she was sat back on the hospital bed, her long blonde hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She still looked very pale but unlike when he had found her on the side of the road she wasn't covered in dirt or blood. Her head was now wrapped in a bandage covering up the stitches holding the wound shut and another bandage was wrapped around her middle. Her face and arms were covered in scratches and bruises and she had an IV in her arm as well as being connected to various monitors which were beeping steadily.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and entered the recovery room. Instantly Calleigh looked up and smiled.

"Hey babe!" She said, her voice a little dry.

"Hey yourself," he said taking a seat next to her bed. "You scared the hell out of us all." He told her.

"I do try." She said smiling but Ryan could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Calleigh!" Ryan said pulling her into a hug, being careful not to hurt her. "I'm so sorry for what happened at the pub."

They stayed in the embrace, neither of them wanting to let go of the other in case it was all just a dream and Calleigh was still missing.

"Calleigh, what were you doing out at two in the morning?" Ryan asked her.

Calleigh pulled away from Ryan and started playing with her hands nervously.

"Calleigh?" Calleigh didn't look up.

"I couldn't sleep, I wanted to see you, I wanted to know if what you said was true." Calleigh told him trying to fight against the tears threatening to fall from her eyes once again.

"It was true Calleigh, I love you." He told her kissing her lightly on the cheek before pulling her into another hug.


End file.
